A Ghostly Encounter
by 3mOChick1993
Summary: What will Beetlejuice do when a new ghost comes to town?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: **Hello FanFiction world! Welcome to my Beetlejuice fanfiction. I own Beetlejuice. Everything about Beetlejuice. He's mine. You can't have him! He's MIIIINNNNEEE!

**Beetlejuice: **_*swats you upside the head with a news paper* _Hey! I'm not yours! Tim Burton created me! Now tell them the truth!

**Me: **_*pouts* _Fine...I own nothing of Beetlejuice or the series...All of the characters were created by Tim Burton...

**Beetlejuice: **Now was that so hard Sky?

**Me: **I guess it wasn't...I will just have to ask Lydia if my shovel is hard..._*Runs away with a shovel*_

**Beetlejuice:** HEY! _*runs after you*_

**Me:** Lets start before I get in anymore trouble _*runs like a bat out of hell*_

* * *

She was new in the Neitherworld. The screwy thing about it was that she didn't remember how exactly she got here. Well that was a lie...She knew how she got to the Neitherworld. She didn't know where she was at the moment. She had committed suicide about a couple of weeks or so ago. Juno had decide to let her out of her punishment early. She had said it was because of good behavior. Or it could have been because of have been because of the life that she lived before she ended her life. It couldn't be that though because their must have been people in the world who had the same life as her or maybe worse and they didn't take their life.

Everybody called her Sky. Well people outside the Neitherworld did. She hadn't been here long enough and didn't stay in one place long enough for the ghosts and creatures in the Neitherworld to really know her. She looked around and seen some really weird ghosts. Some had on business suits and were walking down the sidewalk reading a newspaper, some were talking to others, and some were just walking alone like she was now. Sky looked up at one of the buildings and sighed. She didn't really have a place to stay. She knew unless to stay anywhere she would need to know someone or at least have a job. Sky didn't know anyone and she certainly didn't have a job. She was snapped out of her own little world when someone had bumped into her. She looked to see who it was. The person who had bumped into her was a skeleton. He was tall with a french barrette on top of his skill with a red t-shirt and blue shorts with a pair of red and white sneakers on.

"I am so very sorry! I was in a hurry and wasn't looking where I was going" he apologized frantically in his french accent.

Damn! If she wasn't a sucker for someone with an accent like that. Two of her favorite accents were french accents and english accents. French accents were number one on her list. She just chuckled and smiled "its okay it was only an accident".

He smiled "I am Jacques. Who might you be? I have never seen you around before" he said politely.

She smiled "my name is Sky. And I just arrived here today" she wasn't lying to him. She may have only been dead a couple of weeks or so but she had traveled a bit.

Jacques nodded "how long have you been dead?" he asked. She didn't look that old, but then again not many did due to some dying young.

Sky rubbed the back of her neck "I have only been dead for a couple of weeks".

He gasped "wow...I thought you didn't look like you had been dead long...Tell me Sky have you found a place to stay yet?" he asked.

She blushed every so slightly "no I don't...But I am..." before she could say another word he grabbed her hand.

"Well then! You must come stay at the road house!" he insisted and began to drag her to the road house with him.

Sky blushed deeply and was going to protest but it seems like Jacques wasn't really going to give her an option. She ran with him as he continued to grip her hand. Wow for a skeleton he had some speed on him. After a few blocks she finally spoke up. "C...Can we slow down a mome...Ah!" she gasped in surprise as his hand let loose from his wrist, still gripping her hand, and made her fall forward flat onto her face.

Jacques gasped "Sky! I'm sorry that tends to happen sometimes". He rushed back to her and help her up. Her cheek was a little scratched up but just ever so slightly. He examined it for a moment. "Thank goodness it's not that bad" he muttered.

Sky looked at him and felt her cheek softly. There was a scratch on it along with a bit of what looked like green blood, which was ectoplasm. "Its okay...It was an accident" she smiled softly at him. She gently took his hand from hers and gave it back to him.

"Thanks" he snapped it back into place. "We can walk the rest of the way...Sorry about the sudden running...But I hardly meet someone new...And you kinda remind me of someone I know".

She nodded and smiled "its okay...I was just a little taken back. I have just been wondering around since I'm new...So thank you for letting me stay with you" she began to walk with him.

"No problem...Would you mind telling me about yourself as we walk?" he asked.

She shook her head "not at all...". She began to tell him about her life before she died and what has happened so far since she has been here.

* * *

Beetlejuice growled as he began throwing stuff around his bedroom looking for something. "Gah! Where could it be?!" he muttered and threw some clothes from one pile on the floor into another. He had just had it a couple of days ago! It had been apart of a prank he pulled on his spider neighbor Ginger. Though the prank kinda turned on him when about an hour and a half ago Ginger threatened sandworms on him. He didn't know if she actually had the ability to send him or if she could summon one upon him, but he wasn't about to take the chance. "Ah ha!" he pulled out a small pink box out from under his bed and opened it. "Phew...And they are all still there..." he muttered. What he had taken from Ginger was her shoe box which contained Gingers new shoes that she needed for a competition next week at the towns talent show. He got up and put the lid back on before walking out of his room. On his way out he almost ran into Jacques. He frowned at him "watch where your going!" he barked not seeing the girl standing behind the skeleton. He ran off to Gingers door, once there he knocked. Beetlejuice panted slightly as she opened up the door.

Ginger looked up at him "oh good you found them! Looks like I won't have to send a sandworm after you". She watched him set the shoe box down. She picked it up and smiled at him. "Thank you Beetlejuice" she nodded to him and shut her door.

Beetlejuice grumbled and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Whatever...Damn spider..." he muttered before walking off to his room. He closed his door behind him and stretched. "Hmm...I wonder if I have any beetle stir-fry left in the fridge" he rubbed his hands together and went to his fridge. He pulled out a little white carry-out filled with rice, teriyaki sauce, and beetles along with some other bugs. He pulled out a pan and dumped the contents into and began to heat up the food. After he finished he put it on a plate before going into the livingroom to eat and watch tv. There was one thing that he wondered though. Jacques had gone out before be had begun looking for Gingers shoes for some gym orientation or something. He never missed those so why was he home so early? Had Jacques forgotten something? Another thing he noticed was that as he dashed to Ginger the skeleton had been talking to someone. Though he hadn't seen anyone when he almost ran into him. Either Jacques had finally gone crazy or there was actually someone with him. Beetlejuice just shrugged it off "I will have to ask him later" he said before shoving some more stir-fry into his mouth.

* * *

Jacques had shown Sky to an extra room in the Road house and gave her some sheets and things for her new bed. "I hope you like it Sky...I'm sorry I can't stick around longer but I have somewhere I have to be...". He smiled at her. There was something about her that reminded him of a person he used to know. He just couldn't pin point who it was. Oh well.

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him gently in a hug. "Thank you Jacques..." she whispered and let him go.

He smiled and hugged her back before she let him go. "No problem...See you later..." and with that he left. Jacques would have to do some research on her, which meant going to Juno. He had to find out about who she was when she was alive. Even though she had told him about herself.

* * *

After Jacques had left Sky shut her door and locked it. She knew other people lived here too and she was just to shy at the moment for anyone to come and say hello, though she doubted anyone knew she was here yet. She turned to walked from the livingroom of the apartment to the bedroom. She looked at the bed and smiled softly. She was so lucky to find someone so sweet enough to take her in. She just shrugged and sighed before putting the sheets on the bed. She then unfolded the blanket and spread it out before putting the pillow at the head of the bed. She then began to walk around to see what she could do. She found some cleaning supplies and began to walk around the apartment and clean up some.

After about an hour or so she finished. She looked outside and seen the sun setting. She yawned and put the cleaning supplies away before crawling into the new bed and falling asleep for the night.

* * *

That night Beetlejuice decided to take a walk outside. "What a good night to cause havoc and mayhem while people sleep" he rubbed his hands together as he looked at Mr. Monsters house. "And I know who my first victim of the night..." he began to say before he began to hear a girl's voice. He looked around and seen no one. He raised an eyebrow and began to walk twords the noise. As Beetlejuice got closer he noticed that the women's voice was singing. "Who...Besides me...Would be out this late?" he muttered he rounded the corner of a boulder. He could see a tall, slender figure. His eyes began to scan the girls silhouette. She had long legs and a slender figure with curves in all the right places, well from his angle. He couldn't exactly see the front of her. From here though he could tell that she had long hair that was probably black and her voice sounded...Hellish...But in a good way. He began to walk closer but kicked a rock into another and made his self known by accident. "Oops..." he looked up to see her quickly turn around and look at him, silence splicing right through the air. He still couldn't see her that well, not even in the moonlight, but he could see her eyes. They were a heart stopping shade of an eary, clouded blue. Like the clouds over a sky in a grave yard. "Oh hey whats..." before he could say anything she jumped on top of the boulder and leapt off it before running. "Um...Up" he walked back around the boulder to see what direction she was going. He gasped softly when he seen that she was running in the direction of the road house. "What?! Why is she headed there?!" he started to chase after her. "What the hell are you doing?!" he called. She didn't respond to him and as soon she was in the Road House. He darted inside and began to look around.

Beetlejuice searched around for a half hour but couldn't find her. "What the...Shes crafty I will give her that..." he muttered. He began walking to Jacques room to warn him but stopped. What if she was in here to attack someone? If he didn't tell the skeleton then maybe she would attack him and not Beetlejuice. He smirked and put his hands behind his head before heading off to his room to go to bed. The pranks could wait until later.

* * *

The next morning Jacques awoke Sky and told her that he was going to be gone for a few hours and that he wouldn't be here to show her around like he had intended. Sky understood and he told her where the kitchen was, incase she craved something, before he left. He was going to see Juno to look into her history.

Sky watched him leave before going back into her room and shut the door. She just sat on the couch for a while before getting up and deciding that she was going to at least go out and try to find a job. She needed something else to do and she knew she wasn't going to be able to stay here for free. She got up and stretched before sticking her head out of the room. She quietly shut the door and walked down the hallway. She was trying to quietly sneak out so she wouldn't alert anyone like she had last night when she had been outside. She had walked a little ways from the Road House and yet someone still found her. She sighed softly and just shrugged it off. That was until she heard a voice behind her. It kinda sounded like someone who had both a New-Jersy and New-York accent. Sky turned around and her eyes went wide when she seen what looked like a large pink spider.

The spider smiled at her "hello...My name is Ginger...".

Though Sky didn't stay there for a moment longer when she spoke. She quickly turned and darted out of the Road House as if someone was trying to kill her.

Ginger tilted her head "um...Bye...". She was confused at the girls actions. She had only said 'hi' and introduced herself. She was going to find out who the girl was. Ginger just shrugged and walked outside and began to walk to her tap dancing class.

* * *

Once Sky was a good distance from the Road House and from the spider she stopped running and just walked. A spider...She was terrified of spiders! In life she was always being scared by the. If not at school then it was within her own neighborhood. Everyone was always scaring her with them. She sighed and began going around to the local businesses to look for a job. A lot of them didn't have any position filled. She then found a bar. She sighed softly and walked in. It was worth a shot right? Sky walked up to the counter and waited for the bartender behind the counter. When he turned around to look at her she seen that he had a deep blue tint to his skin.

"Can I help you?" he asked as he wiped out a glass. He had kind of a country accent to his voice.

Sky blushed softly and nodded "yes...Do you have any positions open?" she asked.

He thought for a second and nodded. "Yes we need a singer and I need another bartender...My last one just quit a week ago" he cleared his throat. As he sat the glass on a shelf. He then took down a glass and about five different alcohols along with a drink mixer. "Alright...Can you mix a Peach Bloom?".

Sky cracked her knuckles before opening up the drink mixer. She then opened a bottle of vodka and put some inside of it. She then opened up another bottle that had peach schnaps and poured some inside it. The thrid bottle she open was rum. She added it to the mixture before cutting up the peach that he had put on the counter as well. She took a couple of the peach slices and cut them in half before putting them in the dink mixer as well. She then closed the mixer before beginning to shake it. After a minuet she took the glass she was provided and poured into the glass. She then took another slice of the peach and put it on the edge of the glass like you would a lemon or lime. Peach that was inside of the glass already were just a tad bit shredded and were floating at the top along with the pieces of peaches to make it look like it was done on purpose. She sat it down and slid the glass to him.

He stood there a moment, a little shocked that she could do it. He looked at the glass before picking it up and taking a sip. He looked at her and nodded "wow...Thats fantastic! Your hired...Hmm...How about you start tonight...Arrive when the sun drops around seven".

Sky smiled and nodded "thank you...". After she had the okay to leave she left the bar and began to walk around the town to see what there was. There were a lot of stores, businesses. Off into the distance she could see what resembled a castle. She nodded 'so the Neitherworld must be under a king and queens rule' she thought. Sky shrugged, it couldn't be that bad. The Neitherworld was doing so very well. She looked around and smiled. This place was actually pretty calm. Ha! What she didn't know was that in a different part of the town Beetlejuice was causing some trouble.

* * *

Sky didn't come back until late that night. She had just spent the night mixing drinks, tomorrow she would be up on the stage singing. She was just a tad bit nervous though. As she approached the building she noticed Jacques walking out of the garage and headed to the front door. "Hello Jacques!" she greeted as she ran to catch up with him.

Jacques looked at her and smiled "hello there...I kinda thought that you would hide in your room...".

She tilted her head "no...Why would you think that?" she asked.

He rubbed the back of his head "I bumped into Juno today and she told me she knew you were staying with me...And said that you might try to hide away for a few days considering how you were when you were alive...So...What have you been doing?".

She smiled "I went out to look for a job so that I could pay rent and other things since I'mma be living here. And I found one. It's at a bar, I will be mixing drinks and singing".

He just looked at her "wow...Congrats Sky" he smiled and gave her a hug before letting go. "There was something else I found out when I bumped into Juno...She told me that...". He was interrupted when the front door swung open. "Oh hello Beetlejuice..." he muttered.

Sky turned her head and looked at Beetlejuice. That had been the guy who had discovered her last night.

Beetlejuice looked at the girl and frowned. Since it was dark and she wasn't standing under the light outside he could only seen her eyes. He happened to notice that Jacques was out here and was going to scare him when he heard him talking to someone. Well needless to say he wanted to know who. Now he was looking into those same eyes that he seen yesterday night. "You...Who are you? And why did you run into the Road House last night?!" he growled. "Are you here to sabotage the Road House? Or are you just here to do away with everyone here?!" he got closer to her and poked her hard in the shoulder.

Sky frowned and hissed at him like a cat would. She was about to say something before Jacques spoke up.

Jacques watched Beetlejuice get close to Sky and glared at him. "Back away from my granddaughter Juice!" he barked angrily.

Sky and Beetlejuice quickly looked over at him "granddaughter?!" they said in unison.

Jacques nodded and sighed "yes...Juno said that she was taking a look at Sky's' family tree and went back a few generations...I'm Sky's' great, great, great, great-grandfather".

Sky's eyes went wide and she gasped before going up to Jacques and wrapping her arms around him. She didn't know why she did, it was just an automatic. Had she just found a family member who was so consumed in business and their own success? One that could maybe be there for her if she needed it. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. Jacques was quick to wipe them.

"Its okay Sky...I knew there was a reason I was feeling a strange pull to you...The pull between a grandfather and grandchild is normally one that cannot be mistaken...Though I didn't know that I had any children..". He began to think, maybe he died just before his wife had known.

She smiled softly and nodded "well I'm glad to know that I found family...".

He nodded "yes...And no I'm nothing like your mother and father or your aunt and uncle...I won't take and abandon you".

She smiled and nodded "thank you". She gave him a quick hug "I'm going to head to bed...I had started tonight and I feel drained...Goodnight grandpa". She went to her room.

Beetlejuice looked at the skeleton. "Shes your granddaughter? How long as she been dead you ole bag of bones?".

Jacques let out an irritated sigh "she's been dead for about three and a half weeks...She thought she had been only dead for two and a half or so but she had been dead for three and a half...And you need to leave her alone...If you scare her once I'm ripping your head off...".

Beetlejuice shrugged "sometimes I just can't...". Suddenly there was a scream and Sky came running out and hid behind Beetlejuice.

Sky hadn't been thinking when she hid behind Beetlejuice. "B...Big...Spider..." she muttered as Ginger came out with her hands on her abdomen and a semi annoyed look on her face.

Beetlejuice began to laugh and Jacques threw him a dirty look. Jacques looked at a shaking and terrified Sky before looking at Ginger "looks like you met my granddaughter...Sky...Is terrified of spiders...".

The look of annoyance left her face and she looked at Sky as Beetlejuice moved from in front of Sky. Sky was not in a little ball on the ground crying. Ginger looked up at Jacques "that explains a lot...".

Jacques nodded "I will explain it to you inside...". He looked at Beetlejuice "will you please carry her to her room and put her on her bed? I'm going to explain this long story to Ginger".

"What do I get?" Beetlejuice grinned.

Jacques rubbed his forehead "I will get you a bag of chocolate covered beetles..." he muttered. He then looked at Sky "and I will explain Ginger to Sky tomorrow when she is calmed down" he said as he walked inside and went to the Road Houses living room to explain everything to Ginger.

Beetlejuice looks down at Sky who was still crying and shaking. He sighed and picked her up bridal style and carried her inside. He looked down at her in his arms, her head was resting against his chest as she sobbed. He arrived at her door and opened it. As he walked inside he could have thrown up. It was so neat and clean. He liked his room better. Beetlejuice walked into the bedroom of the apartment and laid her down on the bed.

Sky blushed softly as she snapped back into a clear mind and wiped her tears from her cheeks and eyes. She looked up at him "w...wheres grandpa Jacques at?" she whimpered as she breathed in deeply trying to calm down. Though she knew she didn't need to breathe. She was dead, but she was still getting used to the fact that she didn't actually need air.

"Jacques is explaining everything to Ginger...He just wanted me to carry you in here so that you could get some sleep..." he shoved his hands into his pockets. He could see her more clearly now within the light. She did in fact have long black hair, it looked like it went down to the middle of her back. In the light he could see the curves of her slender body. She even had pretty big hooters. Though if he laid a hand on her Jacques would murder him. There was something about her eyes though. They did something to him. He just brushed it off as if it was nothing and began to leave.

"Thank you...Beetle..." she was quickly stopped by his hand covering her mouth.

Beetlejuice glared at her "don't say my full name...Bad things happen to me when people say my name too many tmes...Call me Beej, BJ, or Beetle...But not my full name" he said and removed his hand.

Sky nodded "okay...Thanks Beej".

He nodded "no problem...Before I leave I have to know...How old are you exactly?".

She sighed "I'm twenty...I was supposed to turn twenty-one in a few months...Why do you ask?".

He shrugged "I was just courious...Goodnight" he said as he walked out and shut the light off as he left.

"Night" she muttered waiting until he had left the apartment. She sighed and striped out of her clothing except for her underwear and crawled under her blanket and fell asleep.

Beetlejuice just stood outside of her apartment door for a few minuets trying to figure out what was wrong and why he felt so weird just because of her eyes before going to his room. Maybe her eyes just looked disgusting? No it wasn't that...What the hell was it?! He just sighed and decided to just watch tv for a couple of hours before he would head to bed.

* * *

For this being my first FanFiction I hope it was good. Please leave me a comment.


	2. Author News!

p style="text-align: center;"Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't posted any other chapters. I am in collage and didn't have internet for awhile. During the time I didn't have internet I had written three more chapters. Well thanks to my old roommate borrowing my laptop and downloading something that she said would update my computer the files were deleted. So I had to rewrite the chapters all over again. This time I had saved the chapters onto a flash drive, but then I forgot to grab it after coming back from last weekend. So now I am writing the chapters AGAIN. So please just bare with me lol. Collage is hell./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"And if any of my chapters or stories have spelling errors or punctuation errors please tell me. But if you do screen shot it or just send a copy that is edited. Thank you./p 


End file.
